BILLY JOE COBRA: User Guide and Manual
by Mephox
Summary: Congratulations!: You have successfully obtained a BILLY JOE COBRA unit! To ensure you get the best out of your new unit, we have taken the liberty of creating a User Guide/Manual.


**Note: **I decided to make this immediantly right after making the SPENCER WRIGHT: User Guide and Manual.

**1/23/15 Edit: **You are allowed to use this idea, y'know, the BJC unit, for a story. Just be sure to credit me if you get the idea from this.

I do not own Dude, That's My Ghost! if I did, there'd be a lot more EctoFeature goin' on.

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations!: <strong>You have successfully obtained a BILLY JOE COBRA unit! To ensure you get the best out of your new unit, we have taken the liberty of creating a User Guide/Manual.

**Technical Specifications:**

**Name: ** Billy Joe Cobra, He will respond to: "Billy", "BJC", "Baruch", "Barry", "The Cobra", "Ghost-Boy", "Baby", "Chicken", He does not respond as kindly to the last 3.

**Place of Manufacture: **HollyWood, California

**Age: **Yet to be confirmed (Between 19-27, can be adjusted)

**Height: **6'4"

**Weight: **Weightless (Unless alive, then it fluctuates due to PB intake and running from fangirls.)

**Your Unit comes with the following Accessories:**

One (1) Orange-Yellow striped shirt

One (1) pair of jeans

One (1) Red tie

One (1) Green half-jacket

One (1) Pair of Red Sneakers

One (1) Guitar earrings

One (1) Keytar

**Unpacking:**

Your BILLY JOE COBRA unit would normally willingly get out of his packaging on his own, but even this dork has bad days, if so:

1. Offer him some Peanut Butter! He will happily agree and possibly beg to be let out of his packing... just make sure you actually have PB.

2. Have a SPENCER WRIGHT unit call his name, he will get out on his own.

3. Play one of his songs, and he will also happily get out of his packaging.

**Your BILLY JOE COBRA unit is equipped with these traits:**

**RockStar: **When Alive, your BILLY JOE COBRA unit is a well-known, incredibly famous and talented rockstar. Also frequently trying to avoid creepy fangirls. He is still well-known even in his ghost after-life.

**Baby-Sitter: **Your unit may not seem like the type to willingly babysit, but he certainly will babysit kids younger than him if needed. Just keep them from his keytar, tugging on his tie, or his earrings if he has them on.

**Re-Programming:**

**Big Brother (Default)**

**Cute (Default)**

**Adorable**

**Diva (Default)**

**Easy-Going (Default)**

**Boyfriend**

**Angry(Locked)**

**Depressed(Locked)**

Your BILLY JOE COBRA unit is default with Big Brother mode, Cute, Diva, and Easy-Going. He's a really cool, nice, childish, and also gullible guy when he's not being stubborn.

**Big Brother: **If a girl/one slightly younger than them is to be harmed/cry, he throw his ego completely out the window and will switch to Big Brother mode and will comfort them in anyway possible. If a loved one is harmed his reaction will be slightly different as he will hug and kiss them more and be knocked into Angry Mode.

**Cute: ** This is one of his default modes. BILLY JOE COBRA units are VERY touchy, especially when scared, which happens a lot when around SPENCER WRIGHT units.

**Adorable:** He is much more clingy, and sensitive in this mode. Which means it'll be a lot easy to make him cry, or just overreact. If he enters this mode it probably means he's been having a hard time. Give him a teddy bear, or just spend time with him and he should be back to normal within a few hours.

**Diva: **Your BILLY JOE COBRA unit is most definitely a diva, and childish. He will have things called "Diva Tantrums" from time-to-time

**Boyfriend: **Your unit will go into this mode of his crush/loved one says yes to his offer of being lovers. If loved one is harmed in anyway see Big Brother for his reaction.

**Angry: **This is locked because depressed BILLY JOE COBRA units have a tendency to run to certain units and convince them to harm/maim/kill you or he will grab a chainsaw/other nearby weapons and proceed to do the job himself. Leave him alone with his loved one, crush, or any other unit fir that matter, and they will knock him out of it.

**Depressed:** This mode is looked because he will become suicidal or murderous, and will be very blue(Ha! Pun intended). DO NOT LEAVE HIM AROUND ANYTHING THAT COULD BE USED AS A WEAPON! To get him into this, his loved one/crush will have to reject and/or break up with him, or to be taken away. To get him out of it, leave him with loved one/crush, compliment him a lot, or just spend time with him in general.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**SPENCER WRIGHT: **SPENCER WRIGHT units are BILLY JOE COBRA units' younger second/distant cousin. He will frequently want attention from this unit. He is much closer to SPENCER WRIGHT than SHANILLA and RAJEEV units and will want to spend a lot of time with his "Little Bro". Leave them alone for 3 days to a week and they might fall in love~.

(SHANILLA and RAJEEV units are soon to be added)

**Cleaning: **

Your BILLY JOE COBRA unit is capable of bathing himself, but there will be rare occasions where he wants to actually bathe with you.

**Feeding:**

You will have to cook for you BILLY JOE COBRA unit, he favors Peanut Butter as a snack.

**Rest: **

Your unit may be happy-go-lucky and cheerful, but he is NOT a morning person. Wait to ask/do anything with him until AFTER 10:00am, or until you find some way to convince him to get up, maybe after a few jars of PB.

**FAQ: **

Q: My BILLY JOE COBRA unit keeps looking at my SPENCER WRIGHT unit like he's daydreaming...

A: Your unit seems to have developed a crush for your SPENCER WRIGHT unit. If your SPENCER WRIGHT unit seems to have the same reaction towards your BJC unit and they confess, they will go into Boyfriend mode

**TroubleShooting:**

Problem: You have received a young teenager or preteen instead of an adult

Solution: Woops! We must've accidentally sent you a YOUNG BILLY JOE COBRA unit. You are free to keep him and order another BILLY JOE COBRA unit.

Problem: Your BJC unit has actual black hair and peach skin..

Solution: You have accidentally received an ALIVE BILLY JOE COBRA unit. You are also free to keep this unit and order another BILLY JOE COBRA unit.


End file.
